Sabrina's Revenge
by NinjaGeek
Summary: The sequel to Gone In A Cloud Of Smoke. This story takes place 4 months after Sabrina kidnaps Corey and Laney. Everyone has changed a lot, meaning new fears and paranoia. Laney just wants to put it all behind them, and she has a plan to do so. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I finally wrote that sequel to Gone In A Cloud Of Smoke! Here's the catch, though: I won't update this one all that often. It's a "special" story. Special meaning I'll update whenever I want. Sorry about that, but it's how I roll.**

**Anyway, on with the show...er I mean story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband.**

Sabrina's Revenge

Chapter 1

-Laney's POV-

Everyone's been kind of on edge since the whole Sabrina thing. Kon's too afraid to watch movies that have to do with kidnapping. Kin hasn't touched a single invention since then. I've started to feel like I'm being watched most of the time. But I don't think any of our newfound quirks are as bad as Corey's.

Core's gotten pretty overprotective of everyone he cares about. Even Trina, who's recently changed her name back to Katrina, but especially me. I've tried countless times to snap him out of it, but to no avail. "Lanes, it's my fault that the whole mess happened," he said. "I'm the one who pissed off Sabrina. I'll never forgive myself for letting you get hurt."

Everyone else has noticed it, too. In the Groj today, Kin looked up an article on the Peaceville News website. We found an article that Kylie, one of our stockers, wrote. "Corey's lack of cheerfulness is all over everywhere," Kin said. "A lot of our fans are really freaking out about it." I looked at the screen and read the article.

"_Lost Passion_

_Last month, a tragedy within Grojband has shaken each member of the band. Lead guitarist Corey Riffin seems most affected by the event. According to police officials, Corey and bassist Laney Penn were captured by an unknown assailant and taken to a warehouse._

_In said warehouse, according to an anonymous source, Corey and Laney pronounced their feelings to each other. It turns out that they're in love! For more info on what happened that day, __click here__ for the article._

_Back to the after effects. A wave of paranoia has hit Grojband hard. According to movie box office stats, less tickets for movies such as Vanished, I'm Coming For You, and Asylum have been sold. This is because drummer Kon Kujira has been afraid to watch those types of movies lately, and I can't say I blame him._

_Laney's and Kin Kujira's new quirks haven't been as bad, though. Kin hasn't tried to invent anything lately for reasons unknown, and Laney is constantly looking over her shoulder as if she's being followed. Word has it that things have gotten so bizzare, that somehow Trina Riffin, Corey's older sister, has changed her name to Katrina and has been super nice._

_Corey's been affected worst of all. He's been really overprotective of his friends, family, and anyone else he cares about. He's been easily getting pissed off, and hasn't been concentrating on his music. The spark has started to die. Honestly, I'm scared. What will become of Grojband with this new scar?_

_Written by Kylie Dwayne_

_3 months ago."_

"I can't believe how much people are talking about this," Kon said. This has been going on for four months, and it's annoying me. I reread _"The spark has started to die,"_ and wonder how to return things to normal. Just then, I got a crazy plan that just might work.

"I gotta go," I said. "I'll see you guys later." I ran out the Groj door just as I ran into Corey. I gasped and we both fell backward. "Oh my God! Lanes, are you okay?!" Core panicked. "Yeah Core," I responded, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. You just scared me a little. Stupid paranoia, right?" I tried to lighten his mood, but he's still freaked about it. "I'm so so sorry Laney," he said.

"Core, it's okay. You don't have to worry about the slightest bits of bad luck like falling, because we can always help each other back up." We kissed, and I walked back to my house. I couldn't tell anyone about what I was about to do, because they'll for sure label me a traitor. I just hope it works.

-Corey's POV-

I feel like such an irresponsible idiot! I almost hurt the girl I'm trying to protect. I will never forgive or forget the disaster I caused. Laney's been trying to convince me otherwise, but I won't believe her. "Core, it's not your fault," she told me. "You don't have to worry about it. Sabrina's a psychopath. It had nothing to do with you."

As much as I tried, I couldn't shake the fact that I was to blame.

-No One's POV-

Laney had gotten back to her house hoping to ask her mother to drive her to the city penitentiary. Unfortunately, though, her mom wasn't home. She'd left a note on the back of the front door.

"_Gone to the store. Be back soon._

_Mom"_

Laney took out her cell phone and called her mom. As soon as she hits the talk button, she hears Carrie Underwood's "Blown Away" playing in the kitchen. She ran to the kitchen to see what the source was, and her mom's phone was sitting on the counter.

-Laney's POV-

"Damn," I muttered. Mom always forgot to take her phone with her. I can't just sit and wait for Mom to come home. I went onto Google Maps to find directions to the penitentiary, and found that it was ten miles away.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said. It was a long distance, but I had to talk to Carrie and see if there are any pieces missing in the puzzle. I grabbed my jacket, left a note for Mom, and started walking.

**Okay, so, that's it for chapter one. L8r!**


	2. Chapter 2

'**Sup everyone! I thought up another chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband.**

Sabrina's Revenge

Chapter 2

-Laney's POV-

I'm about two or three miles into the trip. I honestly can't believe I'm doing this. I know I want to take the fear and pain out of our lives, but I'm seriously considering signing up for an insane asylum. I heard a motorized vehicle coming up from behind me and tried to keep walking without freaking out. Nick Mallory pulled up next to me, sort of catching me off guard.

"Hey Laney," he said. "Hey Nick," I responded. "Where're you headed?" "Nick Mallory is going to visit his cousin Rick Mallory in the penitentiary." _'Hello idea,' _I thought. "I'm headed that way too. If it isn't too much trouble, do you think you could give me a ride?"

"Sure thing," he responded. "Hop on." I got on the back of his scooter and we rode wordlessly to the city jail. This place kind of reminds me of pictures of Alcatraz that I've seen. The prison is basically a block of cement, covered in barbed wire, surrounded by a piranha infested lake, with a draw bridge being the only safe way in or out.

We pulled up next to a guard booth near the front gate. "Names?" the guard asked us bluntly. "Nick Mallory," said Nick. "Laney Penn," I told the guard. "Who are you here to see?" he questioned. "Rick Mallory." "Carrie Beff." He pulled out two yellow "visitor" tags. "Please wear these at all times when in the building," he instructed.

The drawbridge lowered and a green light shone, signaling us to cross. I suddenly felt really nervous. I was about to visit my band's arch rival. Oh well, there's no turning back now. We pull up to a parking lot and Nick stopped the scooter. "Do you want a ride back home?" Nick asked. "Sure. Thanks Nick." "No problem, Penn." We walk inside to an information desk. "Nick Mallory and Laney Penn?" the guard at the desk asked. "Yes," we responded in unison.

She picked up a walkie-talkie and said "Could you bring Rick Mallory and Carrie Beff to the visitor station?" "10-4," someone said on the other end. "Please be seated," she told us, pointing to a waiting area. "They'll be out shortly." "Thank you," we said, then walked over to the waiting area.

Minutes go by, and I see Carrie calmly sit down on the other side of the visitor counter. I walk over and sit across from her. I pick up the phone beside me so that she and I could hear each other through the soundproof glass. She does the same and seems shocked to see me. "Laney Penn?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hi Carrie," I say nonchalantly. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I mean, not that it's not nice to see you, but, why?" "Two reasons," I said. "One: I haven't seen you in a while, and I thought it would be a good idea to see how you're doing. And two: I was hoping to ask you a couple of questions." She blinked a couple times, to see if this was all in her head, but smiled when she realized I was being sincere. "Okay. It's cool to see you, Penn. How've you been? How're the guys back home?"

"I'm doing good. The guys are great, too. Although, there has been a bit of fear woven into pretty much everything." "Oh, yeah. I heard about that on the news." She started tearing up. "I'm so sorry Laney," she said. "I'm sorry for everything. Especially almost getting you killed. I'm so sorry. The whole thing is my fault!" "Carrie, stop. It's not your fault," I told her. "Yes, yes it is," she said. "I'm the one who ordered those assassins to take you and Corey to the warehouse."

'_Wow. Not only does she look like Core, she sounds like him, too,' _I thought. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you agree to work for Sabrina in the first place?" She sighed and buried her face in her hands. Then she looked me dead in the eyes and said "Because she threatened to kill my family."

"Your family?!" I said wide eyed. _'That bitch is going to pay!' _I shouted in my head. "What else has she said or done to you?" "Well, while she was 'recruiting' me, she cut the side of my neck with a sword." She turned her head to the side and moved her blue hair out of the way to reveal a scar around the side of her neck.

"Also she kept saying that Corey will be hers, and that she'll do anything for him, and blah blah blah. Shit like that, you know." I felt so bad for her, and so infuriated at the same time. Sabrina wanted to kill me and my friends just so she could get her hands on Core? Doesn't she know any other ways to get guys? I was pretty scared. Sabrina was still on the loose.

"There's still one thing I'm confused about: Why'd you say you'd tell us what it was about when Kin and Kon got there? And how'd they know where to find us?" "I secretly ordered the assassin to leave a note behind with the address to the warehouse. I didn't want Sabrina's plan to go too far, so I added some sabotage to mix things up for the better."

I thought about what she said, and it all made total sense. "So, have you had any visitors besides me?" I asked, desperate to change the subject. "Yeah. The other Newmans visit me a lot. Especially Lenny." She blushed at the last part. "We're actually sort of dating now." "That's great." We started talking about other random stuff and had a pretty good time, despite the fact that we were in a prison.

-No One's POV-

While Carrie and Laney were girl talking, a brunette wearing jeans, a grey sweatshirt, sneakers, and sunglasses was watching them, hearing their every word. Once she obtained the information she required, she simply walked out to a small boat by the lake.

-Sabrina's POV-

So, Corey and Laney are officially a thing. She stole my man, and she calls me a bitch. Tsk, tsk, little girl. You don't know what you just did to yourself. You think you're tough enough to beat me? Bring it on.

**And that concludes chapter 2. Peace! :)**


End file.
